Flights Away
by icee97
Summary: Bella and Edward work together on a plane...yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Ugh. I hate my job. Attending to obnoxious tourists isn't really what I ever had in mind. I used to be Bella Swan, the successful student who was going to do marvels with her life. Now I was just known as "Hey flight attendant lady, give me a coke, would ya?" Some people might think that it is simply exhilarating to travel from city to city constantly, but its really not. I mean i rarely get to see my family, I'm stuck with screaming infants, tourists, and drunks. No fun.

"Look at him," Alice told me with sheer disgust. Alice was my best friend that brought me into this flght attending thing. And what she was talking about was just kinda annoying and frankly pissing me off. There was Edward whispering, probably filthy profanities, into slutty stuartest's ear. I mean seriously, Lauren Mallory? That was low, even for him. Edward Cullen kind of had a reputation of being a women manipulator, or womanizer, or whatever you would call it, but even he wouldn't usually go with Ms. Cheap Blonde.

I really didnt want to keep watching, so i went go and collect the trash. I was easing through the isle when this overweight balding man stopped me in my tracks and asked "Hey little waitress lady, get me some more of those peanuts, stat." Seriously?? Little waitress lady? Im wearing a fucking name tag that clearly says Bella.

"Sure, sir" I said with venom in my tone. People like this is what made me hate my job, but i made enough money to support myself, so i really couldnt complain.

I took a minute to remember how all of this had gotten started.

_It was the middle of senior year. I wasnt quite sure where i wanted to go to college yet, but i knew that i didnt wanted to rush into a crucial decision. Alice hadnt even had a clue about what she wanted to do in her life except that she wanted to marry a rich southerner. _

_"So, you will never believe what i just found out!!", said Alice, "I know what i want to for my career, and it pays a lot!"_

_"Oh, no. Alice, you will not be a hooker. We've already been through this one."_

_"No, not what im talking about," Alice grunted, "I'm talking about being a flight attendant! I mean we would get to travel all over the U.S., meet exciting new people, and...I dont know...maybe meet someone...but, besides that, it pays a lot just for starters!! What do you say?"_

_"Wait...we?_,_" I asked skeptically Alice was looking down at her shoes when she nodded._

_"Well, I was sorta hoping that I could convince you into doing it with me. I mean i know you want to go to college and do all that smarty writing stuff, but this would give you time to think. And I mean, would you let me do this all by myself? I cant do this without my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" she said then she quickly did her signature Alice pout._

_"Alice. Okay, I'll consider it. Okay?," I told her. I mean, I really didnt want her to do this all alone. Who knows what kind of trouble she could get in. Alice was always a little naive._

Thats how this all got started, and its been about 10 months and so far none of us have made drastic remarks to quit.

We were starting to near the city. We were going to be landing in San Francisco today. It was Lauren's turn to say the standard "put your tray table in the upright and locked position" stuff.

"Woah, why are you mad-dogging blondy like that?", Alice asked with true curiosity.

"Umm, what?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous...", she snorted.

"Alice, really?"

I knew i wasn't jealous of her...i think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**BPOV**

We had just gotten past the gate at the San Francisco airport. Today we were going to be doing a double flight and we were going to land in Las Vegas, so a pretty short flight.

"Hey, look! Out flight is delayed", Alice exclaimed.

I turned around to look at the time departures and sure enough it has been delayed 50 minutes. _Stupid American Airlines. You suck._

"Ugh", I groaned in frustration. AA was never on time, and it was starting to piss me off.

"What's the matter? I mean, we are in a San Francisco airport, do you wanna go have a drink or something, we've got the time", asked Alice. "why are you so anxious to get on the plane anyway? i mean, i think we are all pretty excited to go to Vegas, but I didn't really think you would be because youre not really the cliche Vegas party girl, well except for Spring Break last year, I mean do you even remember that Jacob guy, because I mean you were hammered, completely gone.....i dont even think you knew your own name"

She was still talking, but I wasn't really processing what she was saying because I was too busy thinking about why i was so anxious. I guess I was just excited to get away from planes, and the sooner we left the sooner I would be in a peaceful hotel room in Las Vegas.

"Let's go have a drink. One", I blurted without thinking.

"Okay!," Alice chirped.

We walked over to terminal 3 and arrived in some Bar & Grill. I ordered a Margarita and reminded Alice that we were here for only one drink. About 20 minutes later we headed back to our gate and awaited boarding.

"So, I cannot wait until next week, you know we are going to Texas, hopefully i find myself a southern hunk! You think i will have any luck with that?", rambled Alice.

"Who knows, maybe you'll find one in Vegas", I said. Alice immediately smiled at the thought.

It was time for us to board so Alice and I started to roll our mini luggage to the gate. When we were walking into the tunnel we found ourselves face to face with none other then Edward.

"After you ladies," he said.

"Oh, please," i retorted. Alice nudged me with her elbow and I shrugged.

**EPOV**

Seriously, what the hell was with this girl. I tried to be polite and she just treated me like any other asshole. It was a bit strange considering I would catch her staring at me every now and then. But, hey, I guess I have that effect on women.

Today my goal was to get rid of Lauren. I knew after yesterday she would try to be clingy. I don't think it would be really hard, it's a really short flight and once we get to Vegas she'll find something amusing to do. I mean, she's _blonde. _

All the passengers had already boarded the plane. Bella and Alice had started to say the safety rules. Bella looked pretty upset at something, but I didn't ask questions.

The flight went as usual and passed in a blur, but I distinctly remember Bella and Alice whispering and looking straight at me. I must admit, it made me curious.

After we had landed in Vegas I made an effort to start a conversation with Bella, I wanted to see if she actually hated me.

"So, we're in Las Vegas, you ladies wanna go have a drink once we get to the hotel or something?" I asked as encouraging as I could.

They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes together. After a few moments Alice had responded, "We would love to have a drink tonight"

I took that as a maybe. But I knew that I didn't like to be hated, especially by women.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**BPOV**

"No, Alice. No way." I said to Alice. She pulled out one of her revealing dresses that she always brought in case she met someone. She said that tonight she was going to pick out my outfit.

"Fine, whatever," she pouted, "I'll pick something else out."

"Alice, why can't I pick my outfit? You already made me agree to going," I retorted.

I figured tonight might be fun. It's not like it was just going to be me and him, Alice would be there too. I still didn't see the point in dressing up, I didn't have to get all prettied up for _him. _I got in the shower and when I came out I found 3 striking outfits out on my bed.

"Voila! What do you think?," Alice asked with animated eyebrows. I think my jaw dropped when I saw the first outfit. It was a low-cut, dark purple shirt with a mini-skirt and fishnets.

"Alice...what?...Why do you even carry this with you?" I asked.

"You never know," she shrugged.

The second outfit was just not me. It was a hot pink tanktop with beading and then some bedazzled jeans or something like that. The third outfit I kinda liked. It was a dark blue fitted knit sweater-shirt with dark jeans.

"I like this one," I smiled. Why was I smiling over an outfit? I mentally slapped my teenage girl self.

"Okay! I thought you would. Now let's do your hair and makeup!" She explained.

"That's where I'm drawing the line, sorry." I said. I didn't want to be her guinea pig. She pouted, I raised my eyebrows and she huffed and puffed.

"Whatever, Bella" Alice sighed.

Alice ended up wearing the hot pink outfit. It was 7:45, we were going to meet Edward at 8. I ended up putting just a touch of mascara on because Alice made me. She had styled her hair and had as much makeup on as Adam Lambert.

"Can we go now? We're already ready" I informed.

"Oh, my little innocent, naive, virginal Bella. You _do not _want to be early or it shows you are desperate, clingy, and needy. But, you don't want to be late because it shows that you don't care, or that you're lazy, or not interested. The perfect time to get there it 2 minutes early or 2 minutes late. We'll leave at 7:56, that gives us just enough time to get down the elevator," she notified.

"Alice, you do realize that I just want to get this over with. So I'm not clingy, and I'm not interested, so that completely contradicted everything you said" I stated dryly.

"Ugh, Bella, you just don't _get it,_" she groaned, "But, whatever lets go."

We took the elevator and arrived at the hotel bar. Alice made sure to inform me that we were 6 minutes early, which was unacceptable. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Oh. My. _God."_, Alice exclaimed. Her jaw was dropped and she was still nudging me with her elbow. Then, my eyes caught what she was staring at. I wasn't into Edward or anything but he looked good. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a black suit. I think he actually styled, or at least brushed his hair. I had never really seen what he looked like outside of those obnoxious blue uniforms. He cleaned up very nice.

"Hello, ladies" he greeted warmly.

"Hello, Edward", Alice said politely.

"Hi", I sort of stuttered. Wow, I'm such a dufus. I mentally slapped myself again for being a loser.

We sat down and started making small talk. The bartender arrived.

"Anything you ladies want to drink tonight, please, its on me," he said with velvet in his voice.

"Why, thank you Edward. I'll start off with an apple martini...then one of those blue tropical thingies." Alice said while smiling.

"Umm...I'll have a Pina Colada" I said, but I think it may have sounded like a question.

"I'll have the same", he said. Wow, I was kinda getting lost in his eyes, so I pathetically kept reminding myself: _Bella, don't forget, he's a douche and a manwhore and a jerk and a manipulator and crazily attractive..._It wasn't really working.

I noticed that Alice was talking with the person sitting on the other side of her. I also noticed that she had 2 empty shot glasses in front of her.

"Oh, Emmett, you are so funny, and your arms are _huge." _She slurred.

I turned to Edward and pointed to Alice and mouthed _look at her. _He chuckled and rolled his eyes. We both ordered another drink.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" I asked, but then cringed at the possibilities of his answer.

"Well, that depends, but mostly falconry...no, I'm totally joking. I actually enjoy reading. What about yourself?"

"Well, I used to really enjoy cooking, but you can't really do that on a plane. But I've always loved to read" I said.

"Umm, don't mean to interrupt, but I think we better get Alice back to her room. She looks like she's going to pass out, she's had more than enough to get her totally wasted." he informed.

"Oh, jeez, you're right," I said and turned to Alice, "Alice, we need to get you back to your room now."

After some of her mumbling nonsense and some help from Edward we got her up to her room.

"Um, I think I'm going to come back to check on you two in the morning" Edward said earnestly.

"That would be great actually, thanks Edward, for everything, you're a great friend" I said and gave him a hug.

As he started to walk away I swear I heard him mumble something like _I guess she doesn't hate me anymore. _It made me curious.

I went to ask Alice how she was doing but she responded with "Oh, Bella! I just figured it out! Its like a triangle with an extra circle, you see....Edward, who is so damn fine, has Robert Downey Jr's ass, who has Emmett's eyes, and Emmett's arms had to have come from the tree behind Elmo's house, it's simple. Don't you get it?"

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
